Where We Left Off
by HazyDayClearNight
Summary: A series of songfics. ChloeLex. Life after you let go of the one thing you love. And how to deal when you realize you need them more than anything.
1. My Worst Fear

My Worst Fear

"Last night, you gave me a kiss,

You didn't know it, but I was awake when you did.

You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep,

So I just lay there pretending to be.

You said some things, you didn't know I could hear,

And the words 'I love you' never sounded sincere.

It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving,

Now that I know just how much care.

You finally gave me one good reason not to go,

But staying here is my worst fear.

This morning I rolled out of bed,

Recalling all the sweet things said.

This was I was gonna hurt you bad,

Called out you name, but you didn't answer back.

I searched the house to find out what was wrong,

Like a ton of bricks, it hit me you were gone.

It's gonna make hard to tell you that I'm leaving,

Now that I know how much care.

You finally gave me one good reason not to go,

But staying here is my worst fear.

All along I knew there was something missing,

And only one thing left to do.

I had to leave behind this life we were living,

But the only thing that left was you.

It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving,

Now that I know how much you care.

You finally gave me one good reason not to go,

But being alone is my worst fear,

And staying here is my worst fear."

-"My Worst Fear" by Rascal Flatts

Lex lay awake on his large, silk-covered bed. He had woken up as soon as she slipped out of the room. That had been hours ago. He was getting too settled in this time; he knew it was time to go. He had made plans and tomorrow was the day. Chloe had no idea but he couldn't tell her he was leaving for good. He sat up and looked around the large bedroom in the house he shared with Chloe. They had been dating for close to four years and living together for almost as long. He laid back down when he heard her come back in the room.

She sniffled like she had been crying then sat on the bed next to him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I know you can never say it back but I love you, Lex, with all my heart. I'm not here for your money or your looks and I'm definitely not here for your father. I know you don't really trust me but I trust you with my life. I'm not sure I can stand it anymore, though. I guess this is the closest I'll get to actually saying this to your face but you'll never know how much I want to. If I do, you'll just try to talk me out of it and I'm stubborn this time." She let out a silent sob and laughed at the same time. He always said she could give a mule more than a run for his money then she would call him a jackass.

Chloe gathered her wits before she continued in the same quiet voice she had been using. "You'd probably give me that annoyingly sexy little smirk of yours if you heard me right now. Pouring my heart out to a man who could never feel the same way. I've never felt this way, Lex, and I'm not sure if I'm capable of loving someone like this again. You'll never know it but you broke my heart and I'm not sure anyone else could ever have it." She lied down beside and put her arm around his waist burying her head in his back. "I'm sorry." Her words were muffled but he heard them and the sob that followed.

He fell asleep that night mulling over her little speech inside his head. When he awoke much later than he usually would have the next morning, he was alone in bed. Her side was neatly made and a note was on the pillow. He opened the small piece of yellow paper. "I'm sorry," was all it said. He got out of bed and pulled on a robe. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but chose to ignore as he made his way into the hall.

"Chloe?" He called out praying for any sign that she was still there. He walked through every room but never found her. The porche was missing from the garage and her suitcase was gone from the closet along with some of her more casual clothing. Lex sat on the black leather couch in the living room. She was gone. He never imagined that her leaving would ever affect him this way. He thought he would be fine without her; hence the flight to London that left in six hours that he had a ticket for.

The doorbell shook him out of his revere. He stood and answered it himself. Gabe Sullivan was standing at the door looking very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hi, Lex, Chloe sent me here to get the rest of her things and move them back to Smallville until she finds a more permanent place to live."

Lex just nodded and showed Gabe to the bedroom. He took a few garbage bags out of his pocket and started to slowly remove all traces of Chloe from the room. Gabe paused before shoving more clothes in one bag, "Did she tell you why?"

"Not directly." All Lex could manage were concise answers that required little thought. His mind was in a jumble and he couldn't get it straight. He stood from the bed and pulled out some suitcases and proceeded to pack most of his own clothing.

"Going somewhere?" The older man asked in confusion.

"I have a flight to London in a little under four hours." He answered closing his own suitcases and calling for a limo to come by and pick up him up and take him to the airport.

"London? Wow, you got a flight fast." Gabe remarked thinking it had just been planned.

"A month ahead of time isn't very fast." Lex replied calling a realtor to sell the house and movers to make sure everything made it to London after him.

"She never said you were leaving, too." Lex sighed rubbing a hand over his bald head.

"She didn't know."

"Oh." Gabe moved through the rest of the house and, with Lex's help, packed all of Chloe's things. "She is sorry, you know." He said when he was standing outside the door with his car packed full of packed and odds and ends.

"I know." He closed the door and brought his bags down the stairs. He was going to have a hard time living his life without Chloe but he would do it. He could live with never seeing her again, never touching her skin as the moonlight shone through the window, never smelling her sweet, flowered scent.

He felt tears pricking his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He could do this. He was doing this. He didn't need her; he never did.


	2. How Far

How Far

"There's a boat; I could sail away,

There's the sky; I could catch a plane.

There's the train; there's the tracks,

I could leave and I could choose to not come back.

No, never come back.

There you are giving up the fight,

Here I am begging you to try.

Talk to me, let me in,

But you just put your walls back up again,

Oh, when's it gonna end?

How far do I have to go to make you understand,

I wanna make this work so much it hurts,

But I just can't,

Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are.

So, I'm gonna walk away,

And it's up to you to say how far.

There's a chance I could change my mind,

But I won't, not 'til you decide,

What you want, what you need.

Do you even care if I stay or leave,

Oh, what's it gonna be?

How far do I have to go to make you understand,

I wanna make this work so much it hurts,

But I just can't,

Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are.

So, I'm gonna walk away,

And it's up to you to say how far.

Out of this chair, or just across the room,

Halfway down the block, or halfway to the moon.

How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts,

But I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say  
Yeah, I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far."

-"How Far" by Martina McBride

Chloe Sullivan sat in the bay window of the house she shared with Lex crying her eyes out. Her life wasn't what she had thought it was going to be. She was in love with someone who would never love her back and would never admit it if he did. Luthors did not show weakness; love was a weakness. The rain was pounding against the glass where she rested her forehead. The tears had long ago dried on her cheeks leaving them red and streaked with lines. She hadn't opened her eyes in hours nor had she uttered a single syllable.

She was gathering her thoughts and came to one conclusion; it was over. She wasn't sure what "it" was but she knew she would have to leave to find out. She didn't want to live this life anymore. She barely saw her friends and family and she lived in a house just a cold as the man who owned it. She had wasted years of her life trying to get him to feel something, anything, she didn't care if he hated her, but he was a lost cause. Six months earlier she had realized it but, for her own stubbornness, had refused to admit it. Lex was a Luthor in every sense of the name; he was cold, demanding, and completely incapable of falling in love.

Chloe's eyes popped open suddenly two stray tears leaking out the sides. She wiped her face before scurrying to the bathroom to wash it. The sun would be rising soon and Lex liked to wake early; she had some things to take care of before then. She walked back in the bedroom to see him sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed blissfully unaware of her disappearance. Chloe broke down. Everything she had kept in side for nearly a year came spilling out, almost to his face. She wasn't even aware of her own words or the fact that she was crying again.

She ended her dreadful display be burying her face in his back and letting out a final sob. He remained asleep never moving from the spot near the edge where he so often drifted to in the night. She never realized before how odd it was that they moved to opposite edges of the bed in their sleep while other lovers moved closer together. Tonight she noticed and chalked it up to one more reason why they could never work.

Chloe fell into a light, tormented sleep and awoke earlier than even Lex would. She pulled a suitcase from the closet as quietly as possible. She quickly packed clothes she usually wore leaving some of the nicer dresses and more conservative suits behind. She was nearly out the front door when she froze and dropped her luggage. She couldn't leave like that. It wasn't like her to give up on anything she wanted ever. She debated with herself for nearly an hour finally deciding that she couldn't keep hating herself for staying and hating him for unknowingly forcing her to stay. She had to do something for herself for once; not everything could be about him no matter how much she hoped it could. She couldn't stay just for love; she needed compassion. She needed to feel something other than a painful stab in her heart. She needed to get back in touch with the reality she was once familiar with. And she needed it soon before she drove herself insane.

She hurriedly tore a piece of yellow lined paper from the pad on the kitchen counter and grabbed the purple pen with the fuzzy end out of the drawer. She froze dropping the pen suddenly. That was the first gift Lex bought for her after she realized she loved him. He had insisted she needed a new pen for her new job at the Smallville Ledger. He had grabbed the pen off the counter in the small general store and showed it to her. She shook her head and tried to look disapproving but it was ruined by the wide smile on her face. He had purchased the five dollar pen against her wishes and she had kept it ever since. That was three and a half years ago.

Chloe slowly reached down picking up the pen from the floor. She scrawled the words "I'm Sorry" across the paper and left it on his pillow before scrambling out the door with the fuzzy, purple pen. She took the Porsche out of the garage and drove it to her father's home in Smallville. They had moved to the city two years earlier so Lex could be closer to work and Chloe could start working at a larger newspaper. The drive seemed to pass by in a flash when she was left to just he silence of her own thoughts, regrets, and insecurities. Lex would, no doubt, be waking up soon.

She pulled into the driveway and grabbed her suitcase from the back. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It took three doorbell rings and six more knocks before he opened the door in a bathrobe his hair sticking up at all angles. Chloe felt tears prick her eyes again before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you, Daddy," She mumbled before breaking into sobs. He stood stunned for a moment before hugging her to him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He kissed his only child on the top of her head. She pushed away from him and bit her lower lip, a nervous habit she had yet to realize she had.

"I left him." She said it so softly Gabe wondered if she said it at all but the look on her face and the pain in her eyes was all the conformation he needed.

"What happened?" He asked knowing she needed to talk about it.

"Why don't I tell you over breakfast?" She smiled brightly but the light was missing from her eyes giving her an empty look. So, she poured her heart out over pancakes not skipping anything. She told him about the cold, hard look in his eyes after they made love, about the way he silently disapproved of things she did making her more uncomfortable then she had ever been, about the way she faked happy to everyone including Lex but cried alone at night in the corner of the window. She told him everything then asked him to collect the rest of her things from the large house just outside the city.

"Just…just don't tell him." Were her departing words to her father as he got in his old car and drove to the one place he thought his daughter would always be safe. So much for happy endings.


	3. See If I Care

See If I Care

"I saw you walkin' down the street last night,

I saw him walkin' by your side.

I saw the way he stopped and held you tight,

I saw the look in your eyes.

Go on and tell him that you love him,

Go on and show him he's the one.

Go on and give him every sacred thing,

That you used to save for us.

See if I care,

Look at the way you're tearing me apart, baby.

See if I care,

Look at the tears fallin' in this heart, baby.

Go on, go on, go on,

Yeah, go on, go on,

And see if I care.

I still can hear the way you whisper,

Softly in my ear.

I lay awake, and I remember,

The way it felt to hold you near.

Go on and run your fingers through his hair,

Go on and lay by his side.

Go on and wrap him in your dark surrender,

And all your tender lies.

See if I care,

Look at the way you're tearing me apart, baby.

See if I care,

Look at the tears fallin' in this heart, baby.

Go on, go on, go on,

Yeah, go on, go on,

And see if I care.

See if I care,

Look at the way you're tearing me apart.

Baby, see if I care,

Look at the tears fallin' in this heart, baby.

Go on, go on, go on,

Yeah, go on, go on,

And see if I care."

-"See If I Care" by Gary Allan

Lex walked out of the airport and breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to be back in Metropolis. London had been boring at best considering he barely left his apartment the whole six months he was there. He refused to admit, even to himself, that he had been depressed without Chloe there. She had always wanted to go to England but it was the one place they never got around to seeing when they were together. It was odd, Lex realized, to refer to Chloe as his ex-girlfriend. They were together so long and had faced so much animosity in the beginning that the phrase didn't seem decent enough for what they had.

Lex allowed himself to be led to his limo and sat down on the leather seat. He poured himself a generous helping of brandy before settling back and relaxing. The drive to his new apartment in Metropolis was short considering it was located ten minutes away from the airport. He stepped from the car leaving his brandy untouched in the cup holder next to his seat.

"Why aren't we in the parking garage?" Lex's voice was sharp and the doorman and chauffer shifted uncomfortably. He looked around the crowded street and grimaced in disgust at the noise and utter chaos of it all. Maybe he should have gone to Smallville instead; who knew if Chloe was still living with her father?

"You're having lunch with you're father just across the street, sir." A tall, brunette woman with one hell of a pair of legs and glasses spoke while exiting the soaring apartment building. Lex looked her over. She was young; possibly the same age as Chloe. She looked sharp and smart but there was kindness in her eyes rather than the usual ruthlessness or fear.

"Who might you be?" Lex's voice was calm showing his natural sangfroid. She smiled widely and he noticed that she had quite a lovely mouth.

"I'm Lisa Donaldson. Your new personal assistant." She held out her hand and he took it in a firm handshake.

"I'm Lex. What happened to Margaret?" Lisa winced then laughed shakily.

"Would you believe that your sudden departure caused her to have a mental break down and she quit in a fit of rage after destroying your entire office, of course."

He thought for a moment about how jittery the petite blonde had been then nodded his head slowly. "I may be able to accept that."

"Well, shall we walk? The restaurant is less than a block away and I figured you'd like the exercise after sitting for so long." Lex raised an eyebrow at her presumption then smirked. None of his other assistants had dared to do anything without his explicit permission.

"Let's walk." He stepped aside so she could walk beside him and they crossed the street.

"Well, you've a meeting tomorrow at ten in the morning and dinner with Clark Kent on Thursday. Friday is free for any loose ends you need to tie up but there's a charity event your father's throwing on Saturday. He'll probably talk about it at lunch so I thought I quickly brief you on what it's for."

Lex froze and ceased to hear Lisa discuss his schedule when he saw them. Chloe and a tall, dark man. She was laughing and openly flirting with him. Her head was thrown back and her hand rested lightly on the crook of his arm.

"Who is that man?" Lex asked gritting his teeth.

"Which one?" Lisa looked in the general direction Lex was glaring. "The one getting in the Mercedes with the blonde? That's Maxwell Parker. He's an up and comer in the fashion industry and writes a weekly column for the Daily Planet's society section. He's, ah, very admired by many women. He's been seen with that blonde exclusively on numerous occasions, though. Rumor is, they're engaged."

Lex felt jealousy course through his veins and his eyes fire up at the sight of Chloe touching the other man's arm and laughing at something he had sad. He pictured the last time Chloe had done that to him. They had been dating a little over two and a half years and Lex had decided to take her shopping so she could pick out her own Valentine's Day gift. It seemed Chloe had a temper when it came to spending too mush money and Lex had gone over her unknown budget every holiday. He did not feel the need to be on the receiving end of her anger no matter how much fun he had after getting yelled at. Chloe had dragged him into every store for the past three blocks before deciding she wanted a new laptop and they had to go back two blocks to the computer store. She had laughed until she had no breath left at Lex's grumbling and him stalking off like a pouting child.

Lex felt his hands clench into fists so tight that he started losing feeling in them in seconds.

"Mr. Luthor? Are you alright?" Lisa's voice floated to his ears as she gently touched his arm. Lex grabbed her arm then her waist, tilted her back, and kissed her until all his anger was gone. He didn't notice Chloe staring at him nor did he catch the stunned expression on her face as she allowed herself to be helped into the car.


	4. We Might As Well Be Strangers

"I don't know your face no more,

Or feel the touch that I adore.

I don't know your face no more,

It's just a place I'm looking for.

We might as well be strangers in another town,

We might as well be living in another world,

We might as well,

We might as well,

We might as well.

I don't know your thoughts no more,

We're strangers in an empty space.

I don't understand your heart,

It's easier to be apart.

We might as well be strangers in another town,

We might as well be living in another time,

We might as well,

We might as well,

We might as well be strangers,

Strangers,

Strangers,

Strangers."

"We Might As Well Be Strangers"- Keane

The thin shaft of moonlight peeking through the slit in the curtains was the only light throughout Chloe's bedroom. She had been sharing this apartment with Maxwell Parker for a little under a month. She had insisted that they have separate bedrooms after she reluctantly agreed to live with him. Maxwell had been convincing to say the least. Nearly two months after her voluntary separation from Lex, she had, literally, run into Maxwell at the Daily Planet office. He had been kind and followed her around for a month before she agreed to have lunch with him. He was persistent and everyone pressured her to move on.

Chloe sighed, thinking once again of how she ended up where she was. She had let Clark and her father push her into a relationship she didn't want and certainly wasn't ready for. She let someone lead her life; something she vowed would never happen again.

She pushed back the silk bed coverings and gently slid her thin body out from beneath them. She pulled her feet back as they touched the cold, wood floor then set them down again. She crept slowly to her closet and pulled out comfortable clothes, slipping them on quietly with practiced ease. She opened her door and tiptoed out of the apartment and to the private garage.

Driving around in the early hours of the morning helped. Feeling the power of the car, it didn't matter what the car was, under her fingers made her want to go faster and be more daring. The lack of police at that time made her wishes easy to accomplish and she would speed around with no purpose, no general direction. However, every morning, she drove by Lex's building to look for lights or some sign that he was still hurting, still mourning her like she mourned him.

Seeing Lex on the street that day made her more determined than ever to find something wrong with him. He had no right to kiss that girl. She didn't know him. And she certainly didn't know how to make him feel. Chloe realized she was being hypocritical but, as she drove past the familiar setting for the fifth time that morning, she also realized that she didn't care. Lex was hers even if she had no formal claim to him anymore.

Chloe reentered Maxwell's apartment as the sun rose. That was something that always bothered her about Maxwell. He refused to allow his name to be shortened or changed in anyway. He said it was his name and no one should degrade it by changing it. Chloe only made the mistake once and found out that Maxwell did, indeed, have some violent tendencies. She rubbed her cheek in memory and winced as if she could still feel the slap. He made it up to her, of course, but the memory never died.

When Chloe emerged and hour later, showered and dressed appropriately, Maxwell was sitting at the island in the kitchen sipping his daily tea. That was another problem; Maxwell banned coffee in his house. It was all tea all the time which meant Chloe had to go elsewhere for coffee and, most mornings, she just wasn't up for it.

"Did you sleep well?" Maxwell asked in his condescending voice. Even if he never brought up her midnight trips, he certainly wasn't in the dark about them.

"It was fine." Chloe answered quietly, sitting herself next to him. She knew she was lying to everyone, including herself. She wasn't happy and leaving Lex was the worst thing she could have done for herself. She smiled softly at Maxwell but he was too engrossed in his morning paper to notice.

Chloe sighed into her tea. She decided she was going to be content with her life again. No matter what she had to change and which habits she had to, and wanted to, revert back to. She was going to get out of this pretty hellhole.


	5. Vindicated

"Hope dangles on a string,

Like slow spinning redemption,

Winding in and winding out,

The shine ahead has caught my eye

And roped me in so mesmerizing,

It's so hypnotizing,

I am captivated,

I am

Vindicated,

I am selfish,

I am wrong,

And I am right

I swear I'm right,

Swear I knew it all along,

And I am flawed,

But I am cleaning up so well,

I am seeing in me now,

The thing you swore you saw yourself

So clear,

The diamond in your ring,

Cut to mirror your intention,

Oversized and overwhelmed,

The sight of which has caught my eye,

And rendered me so,

Isolated so,

Motivated I am,

Certain now that I am

Vindicated,

I am selfish,

I am wrong,

And I am right,

I swear I'm right,

Swear I knew it all along,

And I am flawed,

But I am cleaning up so well,

I am seeing in me now,

The things you swore you saw yourself

So tired of the corner of your lips,

Part them and feel my fingertips,

Trace the moment for forever,

Defense is paper thin,

Just one touch and I'd be in,

Too deep now to ever swim,

Against the current,

So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current

Vindicated,  
I am selfish,  
I am wrong,  
I am right,  
I swear I'm right,  
Swear I knew it all along,  
And I am flawed,  
But I am cleaning up so well,  
I am seeing in me now,  
The things you swore you saw yourself.

My hope dangles on a string,

Like slow spinning redemption."

"Vindicated"-Dashboard Confessional

Lex had been home for three days and seen his father far too much for his liking. Lionel had been planning a grand charity event for close to a month scheduled for that night and it seemed like all of Metropolis was buzzing with fervor. Lex was the only exception.

Lisa flitted around all day getting ready for her big debut on the arm of the son of the most powerful man in town. Lex prepared himself by starting happy hour at breakfast. They left in limo by seven and arrived by seven thirty to a massive crowd and more paparazzi than a normal charity event would attract. The media went crazy at the sight of Lisa and she ate it up doing an impressive twirl and flashing a dazzling smile. All Lex could think about was how shy Chloe was the first time they stood together in front of the camera and how endearing that was.

Lex practically had to drag Lisa away and that was no easy feet for someone who was so unsteady. Ten glasses of brandy would make some a little off center though.

"Ah! Lex, you made it and you brought a lovely date." Lionel kissed Lisa hand and she smiled in a way which she probably thought was sultry. Lionel smiled back less than enthusiastically and turned toward his son.

"I did tell you just yesterday that I would be here, father. Remember, you called me at four in the morning to check." Lex snarled in drunken annoyance.

"It was closer to seven. I assumed you would be awake for work." Lionel looked innocently at Lex seeming content with his self-explanation. "Well, I have many people to see and money to raise. I'll leave you to it."

Lex scanned the room after Lionel strode away. He froze when he spotted Chloe standing alone in a small corner nursing a drink. Non-alcoholic if he could guess. She looked beautiful in a tight enough midnight blue dress. Her hair was up in a simple twist and her neck was delicately lined with a single row of diamonds with matching studs in her ears. Lex felt his breath catch but the trance was broken by Lisa's incessant tugging at his arm.

"I want to meet people, Lex."

"Then go introduce yourself. I'll be at the bar." Lex was glad he hadn't moved her into his apartment right away when her face twisted in an unattractive manner in she stomped of like a child. Lex had found that while she was more interesting than most other women he interacted with, she was just a spoiled and money hungry. She was daring and ambitious, he would give her that, but she would sell her soul to marry a rich man.

The bar was the same as all the others. A smug bartender who thought he'd get a chance to bond and hash secrets with the infamous Lex Luthor, the dazzling and drunk party goers just getting started on the evening, and the overflow of alcohol from every direction. Lex was used to the noise and the glamour and didn't take notice of his fellow patrons anymore. That was, until she stood next to him and quietly ordered two drinks.

Chloe had that amazing ability to hold her head high and pretend that nothing was wrong. Her posture screamed condescending calm and disinterest. But her eyes were wildly glancing anywhere but in his direction and all Lex wanted to do was look at her eyes. She politely received the drinks and turned to go before he grabbed her upper arm. She swiveled back and met him eye to eye for the first time since they're nonexistent break up.

"Lex." Her voice matched her posture and made her seem taller.

"Chloe." Her name was a whisper on his drunken lips. He let out a deep sigh and released her arm. He straightened up and deeply inhaled once letting the breath out and smiling charmingly at the same time. "I hear you're dating."

Her amazing front drooped for a moment in shock of his direct approach before she recovered, "Yes, I'm living with Maxwell Parker. Perhaps you've heard of him? His new fashion line is very popular in Europe. How is England this time of year?"

Lex grinned, renewed by the glimpse of his Chloe. The bright, beautiful girl he left behind. "England is beautiful all the time, as are many things." He watched the blush creep onto her cheeks with wolfish delight. "However, I'm afraid I've never seen a Maxwell Parker original. Are you wearing one tonight?"

Lex allowed himself the pleasure of raking his eyes down her body. "Are you done checking me out? Maxwell didn't design this dress. His taste is a bit more…not my style."

"Chloe, I…" Lex faltered. What the hell was he supposed to say to the only woman he could ever love. "I think we should talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that's what we were doing." The anger in her eyes made it evident that she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. The sadness made it clear that she still wasn't over it.

"I meant privately. I was wondering if you were free for lunch or dinner." He knew he was going out on a narrow ledge of hope.

Chloe sighed and Lex never wanted to be able to read minds more than he did at that moment. "All right. Just talk. Meet me at Mario's, tomorrow at seven. You know which table."

Lex smiled at her, "I know exactly where. I'll be there."

The conversation seemed to stagnate after that. They both muttered what could have been the start of more casual conversation but the words died before they could get all the way out. After ten minutes of unease, Maxwell discovered that his new drink had yet to arrive.

"Chloe, darling, is there a reason you're just standing there warming up my drink that is supposed to be served cool." Maxwell's voice was mean and it was evident that something was transpiring between him and Chloe.

Chloe smiled falsely at him and handed over one glass. "I was just catching up with an old," She faltered looked toward Lex and finished awkwardly, "friend."

Maxwell glanced at Lex seemingly sizing him up then smiled, oozing charm, "Maxwell Parker, pleased to meet you."

Lex took the hand that was hastily offered and smirked, "Lex Luthor."

Maxwell blinked then pulled away his hand suddenly. Lex could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes. Maxwell turned to his girlfriend, "Darling, you didn't tell me you intimately knew the Luthors."

Chloe weakly replied, "It's not a very intimate relationship anymore."

"Well," Maxwell turned back to Lex not seeming to catch the subtle undertone of her statement, "perhaps we could have lunch sometime. I'm something of a business myself."

"Really? I thought you were a fashion designer."

"I started my own company. I design everything that it makes." Maxwell smiled smugly, proud of that accomplishment.

"Fascinating," Lex leaned closer and his eyes flooded with humor, "but I thought male fashion designers were gay."

Chloe stifled her laughter, barely, and Maxwell shot up to full height so fast his figure blurred for a moment. "That is a terrible assumption to make, Mr. Luthor."

Lex sipped his drink, "Yes, and I do know what they say about people who assume things." The blank look on his face showed that Maxwell obviously did not know what they said about people who assume things so Lex felt the need to elaborate. "They make and ass out of you and me."

The disgust shined through on Maxwell's face for only a second before it was covered with disinterest, "Yes, well, I believe Chloe and I have friends to catch up with. Perhaps your assistant could call mine?"

"I'll have her get right on that." Lex tossed the rest of his drink back as Tightass and Chloe strode away. It was, however, a large consolation when Chloe looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled that warm smile she always gave him when he did just the right thing. That was all Lex needed to know that she was ready to be with him again and, if Lex had anything to say about it, to make things better than they ever were.


	6. Fall to Pieces

"I look away,

Then I look back at you.

You try to say,

Things that you can't undo.

If I had my way,

I'd never get over you.

It ain't the day,

I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,

Make it through it all.

I don't want to fall to pieces,

I just want to sit and stare at you,

I don't want to talk about it,

And I don't want a conversation,

I just want to cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it,

'cuz I'm in love with you.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces,  
I just want to sit and stare at you,  
I don't want to talk about it,  
And I don't want a conversation,  
I just want to cry in front of you.  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Cuz I'm in Love With you,  
I'm in love with you,  
Cuz i'm in love with you,  
And I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you."

"Fall to Pieces"-Avril Lavigne

The small intimate setting surrounding the most private table in the back corner of Mario's restaurant did nothing to quell the anxiety of the table's occupants. Lex and Chloe sat in uneasy silence with nothing to do but talk with drinks ordered and food served.

Chloe picked at her chicken and glanced up every few seconds to see Lex's eyes still concentrated on a spot to her left on the wall behind her. She wished she could read his face and get even an inkling of what he might be thinking but his eyes were heavily guarded and nothing could get past.

Chloe sighed in frustration, "What are we doing here, Lex?"

"Well," Lex began not moving a muscle other than to move his mouth, "I was supposed to say something so devastatingly sweet and charming that you would have no choice but to come back to me forever. I just seem to be having trouble finding those words right now."

Chloe sat still for minutes on end waiting, praying, for Lex to say anything else. Anything to follow up that admission that would justify her to do exactly what he wanted. But he seemed to have run out of words for the evening.

"So that's it. We're finally to this big, epic point, and you have nothing to say. I'm so glad I lied to my boyfriend to be here tonight. I'm so glad that I kept putting off moving on with my life on the off chance that you might want me back enough to do something about it." Chloe stopped in the middle of her tirade and whispered, "I'm sorry you never loved me like I always wanted you to."

She moved to get up and escape from everything that could have been and seemingly never would be when Lex shot up and pulled her to him.

He all but growled into her ear. "I will always love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You're here because I missed you too goddamn much to let you get away again. All I want is you."

Chloe smiled up at him for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I think you just found those devastatingly sweet and charming words."

"What, may I ask, do you think you are doing?" Maxwell's voice invaded the silence I had been moving so carefully in. I suppose the half full suitcase on my bed spoke for itself but, just in case it didn't, there was a full on the floor to back it up.

"I'm leaving. I found somewhere else to go and someone else to go back to."

"Really? You honestly think you found someone better than me?" He cocky tone and smug smile made me ditch the high road and hit him where it hurt.

"Actually, yes. I'm going to be living with and sleeping with," He winced considering I'd never let him get close to having sex with me, "Lex Luthor."

That statement got the fiery reaction I'd been waiting for. Maxwell pounced grabbing and holding my wrists painfully against his chest. "Luthor? That's who you've been pining away for this whole time? Here I am trying to be as normal as possible to win you over and it turns out you are just in it for the money."

"Normal? You call that ego of your's normal? Please, Lex is so much more than you'll ever be. At least he'd never accuse me of anything that demeaning." Chloe snapped back.

"Fine. Go back to Lex. Just don't come crying at my door when playboy breaks your heart again." Maxwell stormed out and slammed every door in his wake. Chloe shakily picked up the phone beside the bed she would never sleep in again and dialed a number that used to be familiar.

"Chloe? How'd it go?" Lex's concern rang through loud and clear in his voice and made Chloe smile.

"I'm free and clear. Know any guys that might be interested?"

"I might have a few connections."

"Oo, anyone I know."

"I'm not sure. He's very handsome and rich, too. Plus, I hear he's amazing in bed."

Chloe laughed, "I love you very much, Lex Luthor, even if you have to lie about yourself to get laid."

Chloe smiled against his heated rebuttals and thought for the first time since it began before that things were going to work out fantastically.

A/N: That's it. It's over. Sorry if the ending disappointed. I know it did me a bit. I knew I wanted a happy ending I just wasn't sure how to go about it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
